The use of greeting or occasion cards to transmit a sentiment has long been recognized. Typically, such a card bears a chosen phrase reflective of the sentiment sought to be transmitted and, in an appropriate case, may be accompanied by a gift of an item appropriate to the occasion, whether it be a birthday, wedding or anniversary, as a thank you, or otherwise. Typically, upon receipt of the card and gift, the recipient reviews the card, opens and examines the gift, and subsequently discards the card, passing the sentiment to the trash heap.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a greeting or occasion card which, by the use of appropriate graphics, is particularly associated with a gift item to which it is affixed and with which it is delivered.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a combination occasion card and gift item which are physically coupled together, the gift portion of which bears indicia which have the capability of transmitting the sentiment displayed by the card to the recipient, while presenting an apparently abstract appearance to the world at large.